Replacement of older two- and three-handle tub and shower valves can be done using a conventional valve repair kit, which includes a front plate that is usually oval-shaped and football sized. These plates offer little room to do piping and are very difficult to install when a valve is positioned low, near the tub spout of a tub and shower. They look undesirable and are difficult to install in.
As such, considering the foregoing, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for novel and improved devices and methods for shower and bath valve replacement.